


For Alice Chapter 3

by corevexrooster



Category: Whatever Works (2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corevexrooster/pseuds/corevexrooster





	For Alice Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice/gifts).



It's been about 2 weeks since you moved into the flat with Nino, you've gotten more and more used to dealing with him with each day passing, for as annoying as you find it you also sort of find it amusing because of Nino's general lack of intelligence and you always feel like you get the last laugh whenever he throws insults or snarky comments your way.

It’s Friday today and while you've been here half a month you still haven’t really had that much time to make friends, where does one go to meet people of a similar mindset after all? 

You've done a fair bit of reading since you moved here and you have finally gotten your library card so you find yourself at the library every other day looking for something new and exciting to read in the evenings and especially when Nino has loud guests over.

You're quite exhausted having to deal with them since they always end up making a mess and while Nino doesn’t care if it looks like a garbage bomb has blown up in the flat you for sure do but when you confront him about it he always end up saying the same thing, if you want it clean then you clean.

Today you had toast for breakfast, It a special type of toast that you came up with yourself, and it’s both very filling and incredibly tasty, after you finished your breakfast you did some laundry.

It did not take a lot of time or effort to make Nino agree to a schedule for who gets to use the machines when. He is still incredibly paranoid and refuses to let you anywhere near his things and that accounts for clothes as well.

You empty the dryer and put your clothes in the hamper and empty the washer into the dryer and you start it up again, you take your clothes with you back into your bedroom and you start sorting your clothes and fold them before you put them away in you new ward, you found it second hand but it looks as if it was brand new. The previous owners must have taken good care of it.

Once you finish folding and putting away your laundry you put the hamper by the door as you decide to take a walk outside in the beautiful weather, you walk over to your desk where you pack down a notebook and a pencil, and an eraser before you head to the kitchen to refill your water bottle and then you pack that down too, you start zipping the bag when you realize that you might want fruit or something and so you go back to the kitchen and pick an orange from the fruit bowl you bought a couple of days ago. It's filled with various fruits. you walk back to your backpack and put it in before you zip the bag shut as you grab it by the handle on the top as you head towards the hallway and lock your bedroom door behind you.

"Nino, I’m going out for a while"

"I don’t care what you do, I hope you get kidnapped or get lost"

You put your shoes on and grab your jacket and you finally have your own key that you constantly keep in the pocket of your jacket and so you put your backpack on your back and head outside before you put the key in the lock

"Unlike a certain someone in this flat, I actually have a brain. You on the other hand.. well it's questionable"

"FUCK YOU"

You hear Nino rushing towards his bedroom door as you close the hallway door and lock the door before you head towards the stairs and head outside the building with your mind focused on the park you walked past back when you first moved here.

it is not a very large park but the lawn is mowed and there are flowers in various colors and it smells really good, the park is well maintained and even tho there are a couple of benches for you to sit on but you usually find yourself sitting under an oak tree near a bush where there’s plenty of shade.

as you get to the park you walk over to your usual place and lay down a little and just enjoy the peace and quiet. There are some kids playing here today alongside some people here with their pets and a couple on the bench holding hands talking.

You take in the fresh air and take a couple of deep breaths as you close your eyes and exist in your own little bubble for a while.

It doesn’t take long however until are approached by someone

"Excuse me, miss"

You open your eyes and look at him as he stares at you with a yellow football in his hands

"Yes? what is it that you want" you ask with a smile

"A friend of ours had to go home and we were wondering if maybe you would play with us a little so that our teams are not uneven"

You consider it briefly before thinking why not, you might not be the best football player but you figure that you are probably a lot better than some kids and so you accept

You grab your bag and put it a little closer to where the other kids are so you can keep an eye on it while you play.

They all seem really happy that you decided to join them to play a little and you all introduce yourself to each other and you split up in separate teams using some well-placed trees as goalposts.

At first, you take it easy and try to gauge their skill so and footwork so that you don’t accidentally injure any one of them, they're quite good for their age and both teams score a couple of times. 

You end up spending an hour or so playing with the kids and as they are getting quite tired the score is even so you volunteer to be the goalie till either team scores since you're taller, much to the other teams dismay you walk over to the imaginary goal between the trees as you get ready to intercept should the other team attack.

One of the kids on the other team feints around the two guys on your team and is heading for you closing the distance quickly and once he gets close he shoots, the ball is heading straight towards you and you catch it with your chest and guide it back to the ground as you shoot it to the kid who recruited you and he runs towards the other teams’ goal and as he prepares to shoot he misses the ball and falls over and the goalie dives to catch the ball not realizing that he missed the shot and so the ball just slowly rolls into goal

You cheer loudly and tell everybody that they did a good job as you suppress the urge to facepalm from what just happened.

After some laughing and talking they thank you for having played with them as they take their ball and leaves.

You head back to your backpack and walk back to your spot by the shade as you sit down, unzip your backpack and pull out the bottle of water and orange.

You unscrew the cap and take a couple of swigs quenching your thirst and place the bottle on the ground between your legs as you peel the orange and enjoy a little snack after your workout with the kids.

You ponder over your life in this fresh start and it eventually leads you back to thinking about your dog that you left behind and how you miss it.

You finish your orange and take another swig of your bottle before screwing the cap back on before taking the orange peels to the nearest garbage can.

After you've discarded the peels you lean back using your backpack as a pillow you lay down in the grass and close your eyes as the wind caress your body and you feel like you're one with nature.

You just lay there relaxing as you let the fresh air and cool breezes wash away all your troubles and concerns and you feel rejuvenated and at peace.

You briefly fall asleep and as you wake up you reach for your pocket to check the time and then put it back into your pocket as you just continue laying there enjoying yourself.

Time flies by and the afternoon is coming to its end, so you sit back up and pull out your notebook and pen as you start writing down all the things you saw today, different dogs and you describe some people you saw in the park and you assign names and personalities to the people and give them short background stories.

Once you run out of people you've observed you skip ahead in the notebook and continue writing on the story you've been writing on bit by bit every time you come to the park, it’s been a pleasant way to spend some evenings and you feel satisfied with the progress you're making even tho you only write shorter bits and pieces every now and then.

You have tried working on it a little at home but you don’t feel the same motivation and inspiration that you do while you're in the park so you've decided to stick with only writing when you're there from now on.

You find yourself thinking about Nino and the fact that you don’t quite wanna go home yet, he's been in a particularly bad mood today and you're surprised he didn’t run after you out the hallway like he did yesterday and the day before. you feel slightly concerned about the way things are developing but at the same time you’re starting to get used to it and you find it amusing how quick he is to start throwing insults due to how childish he is.

Not quite sure what to do with yourself and with no rush to go home you pack your water bottle back into your backpack and head towards the library thinking you might as well check out some new books since its a good way to pass time while home and with Nino being the way he is it’s been difficult to do anything at all while home without arguing, can't listen to music or he whines about it being loud even tho you are certain he can't hear it, or at the very least only barely hear it since you never play that loudly.

You walk between the shelves and look for anything that might catch your eye or feel fun to read.

Nothing quite pops out at you even after you browsed for a while so you go over to the librarian and ask for any suggestions or advice she might have and she recommends a few titles you haven’t heard of before and after finding the books and checking them out for yourself you settle on two of them as you head back to the librarian to scan your books and check out, putting them in your backpack next to your notebook and pencil and the water bottle.

With no errands to run and nothing you slowly walk back towards the flat thinking about what to eat and how to potentially meet some new interesting and hopefully sane people.

You've only lived here for a couple of weeks now but so far everybody you have come across has been really friendly and helpful and even the kids seem to behave, for the most part.

You only wish Nino would graduate from being a kid to an adult, he sure has the age for it but not the mentality. 

Nino has been hanging out with his two friends who you have yet to learn the name of yet recently, but every time they are coming over he tells you to go to your room and to shut up and not bother them.

You're back home again, you open the door and head inside, you hear Nino from the livingroom

"Back today too? maybe I should post an ad for kidnapping you instead of just wishing for it."

You ignore him as you take off your shoes and backpack as you take off your jacket and hang it back up on the hanger before grabbing your backpack by the handle and heading down the hallway towards your room

"I'm talking to you, are you fucking deaf, or have you just gone full retard today?"

"No I’m not deaf, I just don’t know what to say. No, I wasn’t kidnapped?"

You head into your room as you place your backpack on the chair in front of the desk and unpack your new books which you carry to your nightstand next to your bed.

"When will you make dinner? I’m fucking hungry"

You think to yourself that you can't even be home 1minute before he starts nagging you about things you can do for him instead of doing anything himself.

Nino doesn’t wash dishes and he never cooks or buys groceries and always steals whatever you buy for yourself and put it in the fridge only to complain about it tasting bad or whatever later.

But if you touch anything he puts in there, then he punches you in the gut or pushes you into the wall as he presses you for money saying it’s not alright to steal from him.

Not wanting to have yet another argument with Nino you respond

"I'll make dinner in a minute, just gonna unpack my bag and check the fridge to see what we got"

"Just hurry up and make some dinner you mute retard"

You sigh and unpack your water bottle and put it on your desk and put your notebook and pencil back in the drawer.

You head out into the kitchen and check the fridge, you're running low on groceries.

You check the cabinets and assess your resources before thinking of what possible recipes you can prepare.

Deciding on something simple you grab a cutting board and then head over to the utensil drawer and pull out a sharp knife before grabbing a bunch of potatoes as you begin cutting them into wedges before reaching for a couple of carrots and you cut them in four making long thin strips of carrots, you put the potatoes into a bowl and add some oil before adding salt and pepper before you give it a good toss. you then turn on the oven to 250*c and you drizzle the carrots with some oil salt and pepper and toss those separately so they don’t break.

You grab an oven form and put a sheet of baking paper at the bottom of it before lifting out the potatoes and carrots placing them on the baking paper in the oven form and then you patiently wait for the oven to come up to heat. Once the red light goes off the oven is finally warm enough and so you open the oven door and place the form into it before closing it again.

While the potatoes and carrots are baking in the oven you go back to the fridge as you grab some sour cream and a red onion, some parsley, garlic, lemon juice, and some honey from the cabinet.

You start by putting some sour cream in a bowl before putting the red onion on your cutting board, finely chopping it and pushing it aside, then you do the same with one clove of garlic and finally, you finely chop some parsley. 

You mix a quarter cup of parsley into the sour cream followed by 2 tablespoons of red onions with 2 tablespoons of honey a tablespoon of lemon juice and a pinch of salt.

You mix it together making a dip for the roasted potatoes and put it away to chill in the fridge while you cook the meat.

Then you take out 2 chicken filéts frying them.

As you finish frying the chicken filets you take them off the heat before making the table, putting out plates and utensils. You check on the roasted potatoes and carrots to see if they are done and then pull out the oven form placing it on top of the oven as you mix it around with a plastic spatula and then you and take out the dipping sauce from the fridge placing it on the table.

"Dinner is ready"

You don’t really care to say anything more since he knows you were cooking.

You get some food, sit down at the table and start eating while waiting for Nino to get his ass to the kitchen.

Him being slow doesn’t mean you have to eat cold food after all.

You hear him moving around in the living room and he comes to the kitchen without saying a word he starts shoveling food onto his plate. He briefly stares at the dipping sauce before ignoring it and puts the chicken on his plate

"Is this it? All you could make for dinner? some fucking potatoes and a little bit of chicken?"

"You cook if you're unhappy with what I make"

"Fuck you"

Nino walks off into the living room and puts on the TV.

You'd watch TV with him but last time you tried it he threatened you and so you feel like it’s not quite worth dealing with him for something so trivial.

You finish up your food and wash your plate and utensils before leaving the kitchen and going to your room, you glance at Nino as you pass him and he ignores you fully focused on the TV.

You turn on your laptop and browse the internet for a little and you find some funny memes and suddenly you hear Nino

"You really need to improve your cooking, that was shit. Come do the dishes"

"I already did my dishes, you can take care of your own. I also made dinner so you can toss the baking paper and wash the form and put it back where it belongs"

"Hell no, I ain’t doing no fucking dishes. You do it"

"I'm not gonna do your damn dishes Nino, grow the fuck up"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? IF I TELL YOU TO DO THE DAMN DISHES YOU DO THE DAMN DISHES"

You close the lid on the laptop and instead of having to shout at him, you walk out into the kitchen to tell Nino he’s being childish and a dick.

You get to the kitchen and Nino is just grinning and pointing

"Do the fucking dishes"

"I refuse, I’ve been out half the day, and then when I came home I made dinner with absolutely no assistance from you whatsoever. You still refuse to contribute anything to the groceries as well. It’s like raising a child"

As soon as the word child left your lips Nino lunges at you pushing you into the wall

"IM NOT A FUCKING KID YOU RETARDEAD BRAINDEAD SHIT"

You push him back but he comes right back at you swinging for your head but you notice in time and dodge it

"WHAT THE FUCK NINO?!" 

You spring towards him shoving him into the wall

"Haha, is that the best you got you fucking shithead"

He takes a hold of your shirt and tries to pull you sideways as he pushes you with his shoulder into the wall one more time, pinning you to it as he aims a few swift punches to your gut.

You feel the punches landing and groan as they connect

Reaching for his head you manage to get an angle and push it into the wall knocking him off balance briefly but just enough to get your footing back, you shove him away from you before swinging for his head but he recovers and dodges your hit grabbing onto your arm as he flips you on your back.

he gets on top of you and starts punching you in the face a couple of time as you protect yourself to the best of your abilities, as he moves a little further down on you, you find an opportunity you punch him back but due to your reach being shorter than Nino he manages to keep you away. he punches your gut a couple of times and it makes you feel like you're about to puke.

He stands back up and kicks you twice swiftly in the stomach as you groan in pain and hunch over as he pulls you by the leg dragging you into your bedroom letting go of your leg before kicking your arm once before spitting on you

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BITCH, FUCK YOU AND YOUR SHIT COOKING"

Unable to respond due to the pain you just lay there as Nino leaves the room and slams your bedroom door shut as he leaves

"THAT DUMB FUCKING BITCH" you hear Nino yelling as he walks towards his bedroom

Worried that he might come back and fight you again you pull yourself to the door as you reach for the lock to turn the key around.

Safe for now, you think to yourself as you lay there listening to Nino slinging profanities.

you lay there in pain as you gather yourself from the fight with Nino as you work your way to and up your bed as you lay there.

You refuse to leave the room for the rest of the evening and stay in bed recovering from the fight with Nino before eventually grabbing a book to read.

  
  



End file.
